Joey Drew Studios
, also known as the workshop, is an American corporation and an animation studio, established in 1929.Joey+Drew+Studios.png Owned by Joey Drew, this is where he, his friend Henry Stein, and all other workers collaborated for 30 years before the studio's defunct, producing a series of Bendy cartoons. Little is known about its exterior appearance, although Buddy Lewek describes it as a "tall brick building", suggesting that it is a towering building made out of bricks. History Founded by Joey Drew and Henry Stein in an unknown full date other than the year of 1929, Joey Drew Studios is located at Broadway, Brooklyn, New York City, New York.JoeyLetterboard.png Having work hours of 8:00 AM to 5:00 PM, the corporation is known for being the place where Henry spent his time animating long ago and used to work with his friend, Joey Drew, making Bendy cartoons, along with many other animators. In 1930, Henry Stein left the company and moved to Pasadena, California, to spend more time with his wife, Linda. One year later, to keep his company strong and alive, Joey Drew hired several workers and eventually voice talent to collaborate with Joey. During World War II, the studio re-released many of its early cartoons to sell war bonds. When many of Joey's workers were drafted into the United States Armed Forces to fight in the war itself, Joey became more open to hiring women to work for him in addition to men, since he was desperate for new hires. In 1944, due to excessive spending on Joey's part, in order to fund the then-upcoming "Bendy Land" project, the studio began to enter financial decline, ultimately resulting in Joey enforcing stricter rules for employees, in order to keep his company from going out of business. In 1946, Joey Drew Studios was under investigation after reports of hazardous work environments, missing employees, harassment, and excessive backpay, as well the company's danger of being bankrupt, all of which are a result of Joey's mismanagement of the studio. Anonymous employees threatened to make labor unions over the poor conditions, which included unpermitted buildings, hazardous electrical wiring, and a plumbing system prone to bursting. In addition, there were excessive work hours, most of which were unpaid and several animators were unable to see their families in weeks, after being threatened with disciplinary action and termination if they were unable to finish animations on tight schedules. There were reports of barricaded offices, employees locked up in workspaces, and complaints of crazy malfunctioning machinery. Despite the evidence against the company, Joey Drew remained firm that the studio has done nothing wrong, calling the accusations "preposterous" and "ridiculous", dismissing them as either complaint from menial employees, or feeble attempts by competing studios to discredit Joey.Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook | Part 1: Surviving Your First Week | Chapter 5: The Last Reel | Page 120-121 On August 16, 1959, the law firm known as Snooks, Spitner and Snooks sued Joey Drew, having heard the rumors of Joey's mismanaging of his own workers. 12 days later, the studio was closed down in accordance to legal regulation 11 U.S Code § 1125 (which forbids the misrepresentation of legally established companies) as evident by the bankruptcy report found in Joey's apartment, as well as health and safety concerns directly by the mention of a health and safety board meeting schedule found in the appointment lobby. 30 years later in present of 1963, at the beginning, Henry receives a letter from Joey saying that he should come to "his" old workshop because he has something to show him. Henry revisits the "studio", only to find it abandoned and worn due to its yearly defunct. Thought to be a legitimate studio, it is later revealed as an endless cycle, with every single areas and establishment locations (e.g: Heavenly Toys, Gent, and the Bendy Land warehouses) merged into one world, as revealed in the ending's twist of the first game's fifth chapter. Employees There were 16 members of the studio altogether. ;Art Department * Abby Lambert (Director) * Dave (Artist; unknown date-1946) * Richie (Artist) * Jacob (Artist) * Daniel "Buddy" Lewek (Animator and gofer; killed 1946) ;Animation Department * Henry Stein (Co-founder and lead animator; 1929-1930) ;Story Department * Dot (Story writer) ;Maintenance Department * Wally Franks (Janitor, Ink Machine designer/attendant, and director; 1929 -unknown date) ;Accounting and Finance * Grant Cohen (Chief financial officer) ;Music Department * Samuel Lawrence (Music/song director; 1929 -1946) * Jack Fain (Lyricist and assistant music director) ;Administrations * Joey Drew (Chief executive officer, lead writer and founder; 1929-1959) * Miss Rodriguez (Secretary to Joey Drew) ;Voice Talent * Susie Campbell (Voice of Alice Angel; 1932-unknown date) * Allison Pendle (Voice of Alice Angel; unknown date-1946) ;Filming * Norman Polk (Lead projectionist; 1929 -1946) Trivia * The workshop's design and branding is influenced by real-life cartoon-producing companies, such as Walt Disney Studios and Fleischer Studios. Another connection is that both Joey Drew Studios and Fleischer Studios are located in New York City. * The game's development team, hosted by Kindly Beast, is named after the animation studio Joey Drew Studios Inc., synonymous with the in-game studio. References ru:Студия Джоуи Дрю pl:Sillyvision pt-br:Joey Drew Studios Category:Locations Category:Establishments Category:BATIM locations Category:BATDR locations Category:DCTL locations Category:SFA Locations